Merry Christmas, Dear Sister
by DownInTheDirt
Summary: It's Bellatrix's last Christmas before she goes to Azkaban. But this year, she decides to do something that she'd never thought she'd have to. Rated K. Nothing too dangerous. Reviews are welcome!


**Author's Note:- Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy! I'm at college now. But I thought, since it's Christmas, I should give my readers a present. I own nothing. Characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

Bellatrix Lestrange isn't sure why she's here. She knew that she should have been with her husband, especially on Christmas Eve. She had spent the last few Christmases with Rodolphus; whether either of them liked it or not, she hastened to add. However, this year, there was something more important that she had to do.

Bellatrix remained in the shadows; she had to make sure that she wasn't spotted. Not that it mattered, it was night time, it was probably minus three degrees outside, and, regretfully, it was a muggle street. Thankfully, the street was, for now, deserted. Even if a muggle did pass by, Bellatrix wouldn't have hesitated to kill them and dispose of the evidence.

The street was mostly dark, apart from the glow that emitted from the windows of houses, caused by either a fireplace, or Christmas tree lights. Bellatrix cursed under her breath – she despised Christmas. She had lost interest years ago, to her, it was like any other day of the year. Nevertheless, Christmas was the reason that she was stood in this muggle dunghill, watching over one particular house, the only one in the street that had a red door. Bella stepped forward slowly, hesitantly, her right hand enclosed around her wand. Now she was closer, she could see that this house had obviously seen better days; the brickwork looked like it was crumbling, and the paint on the front door was chipped and peeling.

Bella walked forward a few more paces, considering her options, she could, just forget this and go home, to her husband, or, she could face what she was going to see when she knocked on the door. Whilst she was thinking these options through, something caught her eye. Visible through the sitting room window, was a family of three. With an impassive expression on her beautiful, pale face, Bella watched them, not walking anymore; in fact, she didn't dare move a muscle in case she was seen. The man of the house was sat in an armchair by the fire, he was fair haired, and as far as Bella could see, was holding a drink of some sort. He looked happy, elated, much to Bella's disgust, in her opinion, this man shouldn't even exist. He would die one day, and at her hands, of course. On his lap sat a small girl, like her father, she wore a big grin on her face, and her hair was a vivid shade of pink. She giggled as she was bounced up and down on her father's knee. Bella sated at the girl, her face showing some emotion this time, it was neither angry nor unhappy…it showed…jealously. Bella denied wishing that she could be a child again; she hated children. That was a fact. But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in the childlike state of mind again, carefree.

The little girl inside that house had no idea what was in store for her when she grew, Bella thought as her eyes rested on the woman who was sat beside her husband. Andromeda. Bella's eyes narrowed, she recognised her sister's face immediately. She saw something similar in the mirror. She wished she didn't, she didn't want to be constantly reminded what her blood traitor sister looked like.

Andromeda, much like the other two, looked content; she was pleased with her mudblood husband and half blood daughter. For years, Bella had wished for things to be different, she wished that Andromeda would somehow see the error of her ways. And it was seeing the family together now that Bella realised; her sister was never coming back.

Bella felt around in her pocket, and withdrew a photograph, of herself and Andromeda. They looked alike even as children, the main difference was that Bella's hair was longer, and a shade of jet midnight black., whilst Andromeda's was brown. The moving picture must have been taken around ten years before Andromeda had left; the two girls were only children themselves, smiling and unaware of the horrors that both of them would soon face. Bella especially; at that time, joining the Dark Lord was hardly a thought that entered her mind. Bella strode quickly to the front door, raising her hand to knock, before slowly withdrawing from doing so and letting her hand drop to her side. She sighed, defeated. After one last glance at the photograph, she pushed the picture through the letterbox. She wanted rid of it, it carried too many memories that she now trusted herself to forget. Carrying that picture everywhere held her back, and now, finally, she was freed.

"Merry Christmas, dear sister" Bella muttered, turning away from the door and walking up the path, and without a backwards glance, she disappeared into the darkness.

From then on, Bellatrix had only one sister.

--

Finis.

--

**Author's Note:- Well there you go! It took me three attemps to write, as I had a huge writers block! But anyway, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
